loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Baajir Spells
These can be purchased from Mirran'dar's bizarre and from travelling nomad mystics. 0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Spark: Ignites flammable objects. 1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Break: Gives an object the broken condition. Crafter's Curse: Subject takes –5 on Craft skill checks. Crafter's Fortune: Subject gains +5 on next Craft check. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Expeditious Excavation: Moves 5-ft. cubes of earth. Flare Burst: As flare, but affects all creatures in 10 ft. Stumble Gap: Small hole trips creatures. Touch of Gracelessness: Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. Blend: change the colour of your skin to blend into wilderness environment (elves) Marid's Mastery: gain a +1 to hit and damage if opponent is in contact with water Sow Thoughts: plant a thought into a subjects head Undine's Curse: make target unable to breath naturally (SSC) Delusional Pride: Target is penalized on attacks and checks but gains bonus against charms and compulsions. Ear-Piercing Scream: Deal sonic damage and daze target. Polypurpose Panacea: Gain a relaxing or entertaining effect. 2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Accelerate Poison: Hastens targeted poison's onset. Arrow Eruption: Creates duplicates of killing arrow. Burning Gaze: Inflict 1d6 fire damage to creature by looking at it. Create PitF: Creates an extradimensional pit. Create Treasure MapM: Creates treasure map out of a creature's corpse. Fire Breath: Exhale a cone of flame at will. Animal Aspect: You gain some of the beneficial qualities of an animal. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Qualm: Target gains penalties on ability checks, skill checks, and concentration checks until it spends an entire round doing nothing. 3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Draconic Reservoir: Subject can absorb energy damage and enhance melee attacks with it. Pain Strike: Inflicts 1d6 nonlethal damage 1 round/level. Shifting Sand: Creates difficult terrain and erases tracks, can carry along some creatures and objects. Spiked PitF: As create pit, but filled with spikes. Versatile Weapon: Weapon bypasses some DR. Rain of Frogs: Summon a swarm of poisonous frogs. Strangling Hair: Your hair animates and grapples. Healing Thief: You siphon half of all magical healing that the targeted creature receives. Pup Shape: Transforms a single animal or magical beast into a younger and cuter version of itself for a short period of time. 4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Acid PitF: Creates a pit with a layer of acid on the bottom. Calcific Touch: Touch attack slows target, 1d4 Dex damage. Dragon's Breath: Gives you a dragon's breath weapon. Moonstruck: Subject is enraged and confused. Forgetful Slumber: puts targets to sleep and they forget what has happened. Daze, Mass: As daze, but affecting multiple creatures. Animal Aspect, Greater: As animal aspect, but you gain two animal qualities. 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Fire Snake: Creates a serpentine path of fire 5 ft. long/level that deals 1d6 fire damage/level. Hungry PitF: As create pit, but dealing 4d6 damage to those in it as it closes. Pain Strike, Mass: As pain, but affects multiple creatures. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered.